You won't believe me but Sherlock Holmes is jealous!
by thefantasydreamer
Summary: sherolly. Molly is dating people and well Sherlock Holmes is jealous !
1. Chapter 1

**You won't believe me but Sherlock Holmes is jealous!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Sherlock.**

It was three in the morning and Sherlock bloody Holmes had gone nuts. He'd been shooting the yellow smiley face on the wall nonstop for the past 10 minutes, waking up almost everybody on Baker Street.

Mrs. Hudson and John were standing on the doorway helplessly, holding their hands over their ears, looking at the scenes before them. For the first five minutes they've been pleading him to stop but when he didn't respond, they stood there in hope of some sort of miracle to stop him.

"Bloody hell!" Sherlock screamed, shooting the wall for the last time. "They made it to the second date!"

John ran downstairs to open the door as someone was banging at it.

"Are you guys OK?" Greg Lestrade ran upstairs breathless looking at everyone in horror. "We've got calls from people saying they've heard shooting. I came here personally when I found out the shooting was at Baker Street."

"We're fine," John said rubbing his throbbing temples, "It's Sherlock who has gone crazy. He's the one who was shooting!" he shouted pointing at Sherlock.

"Sherlock, if you're bored I can give you a case. You scared the hell out of people!" Lestrade barked at him.

"Ah, Lestrade, you're here," Sherlock spun around, facing him. "Come along, we're going to arrest a criminal." He threw his dressing gown on the floor and ran out of the room to grab his coat.

"But who?" Lestrade yelled.

"Molly's new boyfriend!" Sherlock yelled back, storming out of his flat.

Lestrade shook his head in disappointment before rushing after him.

SHSHSHSHHSHSH

_They broke in Charles Franksit's flat at 4 am, arresting him for no reason. Sherlock grabbed the poor man by his hair yanking him outside, calling him names_.

_"Why the hell am I arrested for?" Charles Franksit yelled._

_"For dating Molly Hooper." Sherlock said kicking him in butt._

_"Be reasonable, Sherlock," Lestrade ran a hand through his hair exhausted, "We can't just casually break into someone's flat and arrest them for dating Molly!"_

_"Of course we can. He is a drug addict!" Sherlock stood up and walked around Lestrade's office, talking in the way that made Lestrade feel like an idiot. "He has lost weight, there's dark circles under his eyes. And most importantly he had cocaine dust on his shirt"_

_He sat down on a chair crossing his legs. "Send your men to investigate his flat. You will find a patch. I assure you."_

And goddamn it. He was right, like **always!**

**SHSHSHS**

Sherlock was grinning ear to ear, like an idiot. At least he was at ease. He wasn't shooting the wall or screaming.

John opened his laptop and started writing in his blog with an amusing smile playing on his lips.

_`John Watson's personal blog:_

_I got some exciting news. It's not solving crimes or strange cases, it's the most important event in the history._

_You won't believe me but Sherlock Holmes is Jealous! `_


	2. Chapter 2

**You won't believe me but Sherlock Holmes is jealous**

**Chapter 2**

` John Watson's personal blog;

It was past 8 in the morning that I woke up to the sound of someone banging at 221B. As soon as I opened the door I was faced with a very angry Molly. She pushed me aside and ran upstairs, shouting from the top of her lungs "You're dead Sherlock Holmes," and "You ruined my life". I rushed into our living room and found her yanking at Sherlock's hair, insulting him. I couldn't help laughing at the scene before my eyes. After a few minutes of struggling I managed to release Sherlock and send him out. I sat Molly down and made her some tea and she told me the story…`

_It was a lovely Saturday night and everybody was enjoying their weekend but Molly Hooper. Tapping her foot on the floor she checked her watch again. 7:48, she was supposed to have a date with Steve, this nice guy who recently started working at Bart's, at 7 and he was late; Very late. She already had send him two messages asking was he going to be late or not, but she received no answer._

_The waiter walked up to her and asked her would she like a second glass of wine while waiting for her date, and she politely refused saying she'll have it when he came._

_At 7:56 Steve finally texted her, saying he was really sorry, something had come up and they would catch up another time._

_Molly texted him an 'It's okay' with a smiley face. But of course it wasn't okay! She had cancelled her girl's night out with her friends, bought this pretty strapless black dress and matching heels that cost her tons of money. The worst part was her poor throbbing feet in the heels. She paid for her wine, got her coat, and went home annoyed._

_7 in the morning she woke up to the sound of her phone going off, she picked it up without looking at the number, but had to pull it away from her ear cause somebody was very mad and was insulting her over the line. Recognizing Its Steve's voice she asked him what had happened._

_Steve told her that a guy named Sherlock Holmes broke into his house, threating him to cancel his date with Molly or else he would make him beg to die. He told Molly that he didn't want to see her again._

_Hearing all of this, Molly swore she would kill Sherlock Bloody Holmes._

`I texted Sherlock to stay away from Baker Street and Bart's for a while cause what I saw in Molly's eyes, I'm sure she's capable of killing him with bare hands. When he comes back we have **a lot** to talk about. ` 


	3. Chapter 3

**You won't believe me but Sherlock Holmes is jealous**

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Yeah, I finally updated. LOL.**

**Like to hear more of you, guys.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sherlock.**

Molly loved Fridays. Fridays were the beginning of a lovely weekend. A hot bath, a good book, hanging out with Mina, and more time to herself. The thought of Fridays would help her to get her through the week and those long and tiring 12 hours shifts.

But this Friday wasn't her favorite. It all started with a delicious breakfast, a cup of coffee and a bright smile on her face. Molly was sure Sherlock is from hell because he managed to ruin her day every time he was around and today was one of those days.

_The git detective stormed in the lab asking for body parts. Well it was all good, he would take them and leave. But she was wrong. She split from her friends for a minute to get what he wanted. She joined her friends in the conversation, looking over her shoulders she found Sherlock behind the microscope, coat folded on the chair next to him. She rolled her eyes, she didn't like him in the lab, especially around her friends. _

_And what she was afraid of, finally happened. George, her friend and lab mate, walked up to Sherlock to say hi. Sherlock glanced at him from behind the microscope and then loads of insults, which he, himself named as deduction, were throwing at the poor man._

_Grabbing the plate full of body parts from on the table, George threw it at him and stormed out of the lab. Julia shared a worried look with Molly and rushed after their friend._

_"He ruined my suit," Sherlock cried brushing a hand down his blood covered white shirt._

_Shaking with rage, Molly walked to Sherlock and slapped his already red face out of anger so hard, turning it even redder._

_"You care about your clothes more than people's hearts!" and with that she stormed out as well._

Hours later she was sitting on her couch, in her favorite red polka dot pajamas, Toby purring on her lap, sipping some green tea and smiling as it was soothing her system.

She was enjoying the hot mug warming her freezing fingertips and the steam rising from the tea caressing her face when her phone buzzed. She didn't care to reach for it as she knew it was Sherlock asking stupid requests.

_-I need you in the lab._

_SH_

_-I need more body parts._

_SH_

_-John was asking could you babysit Rosie. We're off on a case._

_SH_

_-Molly? Does sun orbit the moon or the earth?_

_SH_

Meanwhile Sherlock was texting john asking advice from him.

_-Did you text her a sincere apologies?_

_JW_

_-Yes, I did. But she's not texting me back!_

_SH_

_-Send me exactly what you texted her._

_JW_

Sherlock forwarded all of his messages and send them to john. He tapped his feet impatiently on the floor and waited for john's text.

A few seconds later his phone vibrated in his hand. Opening the message, he frowned.

_-For a genius you're really stupid, Sherlock Holmes._

_JW_


End file.
